In response to growing customer demand for mobile data, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) defined specifications for an improved IP-based network called the LTE network. LTE promises true mobile broadband by delivering peak user data rates of ups to 300 Mbps on the downlink and 150 Mbps on the uplink, with user plane latency of less than 5 ms.
Long term evolution and other radio communications technologies can require significant infrastructure and configuration. Generally, network operators test various aspects of their network equipment to ensure reliable and efficient operation. Network operators typically simulate various conditions before equipment is deployed in a live network to decrease avoidable delays and other problems. Comprehensive testing with realistic network scenarios and user traffic is critical in validating the eNode B performs to specifications on initial deployment. This presents many new testing challenges which may be addressed by utilizing user equipment simulation testing systems. The UE simulation testing systems may be configured to generate various levels of data traffic that simulates capacity or overload conditions that may be experienced by an eNode B.
The generation of data traffic to conduct such stress tests, however, can cause problems within an LTE multi-UE simulator node itself. For example, multiple components within an LTE multi-UE simulator node simultaneously send data to the same endpoint via the device's backplane or bus. As a result, bus collisions occur, which cause traffic throughput to be reduced and/or transmitted data to be corrupted. For instance, two different modules within an LTE multi-UE simulator node may both write data over the shared bus to the downlink signal chain field programmable gate array at or near the same time.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for preventing traffic congestion within an LTE multi-UE simulator device.